wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching The Waves (episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Watching The Waves. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Ah, yes, it's a pleasure to meet you again Today is a day to twirly-woo In your dancing shoes. Time to jump to the garden. (Song: Time To Jump To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go jump through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to jump to the garden Have some fun when we jump to the garden Come, it's time to jump to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush. A scene where Emma is holding some leaves like a mulberry bush as the kids are going around in a circle.) Emma: (singing) Here we go round the mulberry bush The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush Here we go round the mulberry bush On a cold and frosty morning This is the way we comb our hair Comb our hair, comb our hair This is the way we comb our hair On a cold and frosty morning This is the way we brush our teeth Brush our teeth, brush our teeth This is the way we brush our teeth On a cold and frosty morning This is the way we walk to school Walk to school, walk to school This is the way we walk to school On a cold and frosty morning Here we go round the mulberry bush The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush Here we go round the mulberry bush On a cold and frosty morning. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a ballet dancer.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a ballet dancer. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign bird with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Whoa! Have a look closely. I wonder what these are. (She gasps.) Oh, of course! They're apples! Green apples. Do you like apples? I love apples! Yummy, yummy! (Song: Michaud. A scene where Emma sing a song in French about Michaud who loves to go climbing the tree while picking apples.) Emma: (singing) Michaud est monté Dans un grand pommier Michaud est monté Dans un grand pommier La branche a cassé Michaud est tombé Ou donc est Michaud? Michaud est sur le dos Ah, relève, relève, relève Ah, relève, relève, Michaud Ah, relève, relève, relève Ah, relève, relève, Michaud Michaud est monté dans un grand pommier Michaud climbed up the apple tree La branche a cassé Snapped with a crack Ou donc est Michaud? Flat on his back Ah, relève, relève, relève Ah, releve, releve, Michaud. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Watching The Waves. A scene where Syrenne & Emma are gonna do the actions to watching the waves at Wiggle Bay.) Emma: (singing) Watching the waves roll in Watch them all day At Wiggle Bay Syrenne: (singing) Watching the green seaweed float Watch it all day Floating away Emma: (singing) All of the children laugh Just watch them play At Wiggle Bay Syrenne: (singing) Watching the waves all roll in Watch them all day At Wiggle Bay (Instrumental break to Syrenne & Emma are dancing to floating the waves.) Syrenne: (singing) Watching the waves roll in Watch them all day At Wiggle Bay Emma: (singing) Watching the green seaweed float Watch it all day Floating away Syrenne: (singing) All of the children laugh Just watch them play At Wiggle Bay Emma: (singing) Watching the waves all roll in Watch them all day At Wiggle Bay (Instrumental break during the ending part. Until, clouds transition to the Song: Let's Take a Plane Ride. A scene where Emma is flying a plane to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Let's take a plane ride Let's take a plane ride Flying over land Flying over sea Let's take a plane ride. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Stoney Point Tap. A scene where Emma is gonna do some tap dancing with the other tap dancers. Until, a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Dance before we get carried away Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts